


I’ll miss you

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce gives Natasha a good memory to hold on to for her two month long mission.





	I’ll miss you

Natasha slowly trails light kisses on Bruce’s bare back, slightly waking him up. It’s predawn and with the lengthy intimate activity they’ve done the night before, she understands why he can’t seem to get up just yet. Usually, she doesn’t disturb his sleep at this hour. But today, thirty minutes from now, she’ll board the quinjet for a two month long mission and she just can’t leave him without saying goodbye.

“Mmmm,” Bruce mumbles as she continues to scatter soft pecks on his shoulders. 

“I’m going now,” she says, resting her head on his neck before wrapping an arm around his waist. She knows he’s still immersed in his dreams. “I’ll miss you.”

He murmurs something incomprehensible then turns around to lock her in his arms. Natasha relishes the warmth of his embrace, moves her face closer to his so his lips brush against her cheek. Despite the fact that she needs to go right now, she savors their closeness for a few more minutes; she won’t have any of this for the next eight weeks and she’ll miss him dearly. 

“I love you,” she whispers affectionately before carefully extracting herself from his circle. Smiling, she takes one last look at sleeping Bruce. 

She walks towards the threshold and fights the urge to look back; her reluctance to leave him might win her over. 

The door clicks as it closes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

The alarm of the bedside clock goes off. Bruce lazily opens his eyes and taps the nightstand until his hands found his eyeglasses. The time on the clock says it’s 5AM - three hours early from his usual wake up time - he rubs his eyes under his specs as he groans in annoyance, then notices the empty half of the bed. 

“Nat?” he says, scanning the room for the love of his life. He remembers her assignment today. “Friday, is Natasha already at the hangar?”

“Yes doctor. Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are about to board the quinjet in five minutes,” the AI responds, making Bruce jump out of the bed.

He picks up last nights boxers on the floor and quickly puts them on before heading out the door.

x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Bruce wished he had put on a shirt when the elevator door opens to reveal some of his friends; Tony, Wanda and Vision. Apparently, at this early time of the day, there’s already a lot of tower residents awake.

“Uhm.. Good morning,” he greets them and attempts to ignore the look they’re giving his body. He presses the button that has the letter B on it and then crosses his arms on his chest, hands on his shoulders. Eyes on the floor.

“Good morning Dr. Banner, excellent choice of undergarment,” Vision, who had been learning all week how to give out compliments, replies first. Bruce’s face turns light pink and he hears some slapping from behind him. The android then says, “What is it Wanda?”

Bruce is unable to clearly hear Wanda’s reproach because of Tony’s snorts. He pays no attention to the latter, kept his eyes on the floor.

“So you do wear that,” his supposedly bestbud says. Bruce then sees Tony snap this rare image of him on a tablet and he tries to retaliate by reaching for the device, but to no avail, Tony’s reflexes has always been faster than his.

“I swear, I swear it’s just the shorts and the hairy legs,” the billionaire admits and Bruce stops attacking him. “It’s actually for Pep.”

Everyone stares at Tony in shock and in confusion. 

“I can’t wait to see her reaction when she sees how wrong she is about my gifts. She’s going to eat her words.”

Bruce realizes he’s wearing the birthday gift Tony had given him last year; white boxer shorts with little “I love N.R.” prints and a Black Widow hourglass logo over the crotch. He would have willingly let the Hulk take over now but he’s pursuing Nat. Next time then.

“Does Romanoff wear the one I sent her too? I promise Pepper bought that, I just suggested the details so it matches that,” Tony continues, pointing at the shorts. “It’s a double whammy on Pepper if she does.”

Bruce chooses calmness over rage and decides to remain silent, though he regrets so much not waking up at an earlier time - same as Natasha - as his dear life could have avoided all of these unwanted attention. His misery is cut short though when the elevator dings, announcing he has arrived at his intended floor. He sprints out of the lift.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Natasha promptly stops her gait on the rear of the quinjet alongside Clint when she hears Bruce call out her name, a discreet smile forms on her lips.

“Nat!” he shouts one more time and she finally spins around to see him. 

Her eyes widens at the immediate sight of him for an ensemble like this is supposed to be for her private viewing only but ofcourse he was in a hurry. A new nuisance however, sprung in her peripheral; Clint’s smirking and she’s certain he’ll ask atleast one inappropriate question during the course of their trip. For now, she snubs him and makes her way to meet Bruce halfway in the hangar.

“Hey,” she says, quickly giving him a peck on the lips. 

“Hey,” Bruce replies, hugging her tight. “Sorry, I’m late. Someone kept me busy until the early hours of the morning.”

She grins at his explanation. “Is that so? Well, I’m glad you made it.”

“Me too. I’ll miss you,” he says, looking at her tenderly. It’s going to be a long and dull two months without her.

“I’ll miss you too,” she tells him before leaning up to kiss him softly. “You know I really like this on you.”

“Ofcourse you do,” he replies with a chuckle. “But honestly, I wish I had put on more. I ran into Vision and he said I have an intersting choice of undergarment, and don’t even get me started on Tony.”

She laughs. “Well this is a good memory I’ll be holding on to for the next eight weeks. So, thank you.”

His face turns bright red and she feels well pleased. She leans in to kiss his cheek before whispering in his ear. “You know, I also have my I love B.B. underwear on.”

Bruce pulls his lips inward, covers his face with one hand and chuckles. He’s not sure if his laughs are from their dorkiness or from the thought of Tony winning over Pepper. Maybe both.

“I’ll miss you. Be safe,” he tells her after. 

“I’ll call you when we get there,” she responds, smiling.

“I love you Nat.”

“I love you, Bruce.”

They kiss and hug briefly. She’s glad they had this moment. She gives him a wink before turning around to join Clint up on the jet.

The archer still has the annoying smirk on his face. “So, that’s your kink huh?”

“Oh, shut up.” 

Clint, ofcourse, has the audacity to laugh and Natasha hangs on to self-control and her adorable mental picture of Bruce so her mission partner could make it to their destination in one piece.


End file.
